


L'angoisse est le vertige de la liberté

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, Gen, Introspection, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Sept drabbles avec sept personnages différents, toutes sur la douleur.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 1





	L'angoisse est le vertige de la liberté

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**L’angoisse est le vertige de la liberté**

_ La douleur de l’obédience _

Kreacher toujours obéit aux ordres du maître.

Kreacher fait tous ce qu’on lui demande.

Cependant... rester les bras croisés tandis qu’il déraisonne, tandis qu’il s’approche dangereusement à l’eau noire, de laquelle on se n’entrevoit pas le fond, lui fait avoir envie d’aller contre les règles, de revenir, de l’aider.

Plutôt il est forcé à observer le macabre spectacle de sa douleur, qui se consume devant ses yeux.

Kreacher est un bon elfe de maison.

Mais sans son maître Regulus, ça n’a plus du sens.

Mais Kreacher obéit.

Toujours.

Et il s’enfuit par cette douleur, comme on lui a été ordonné.

_ La douleur de la fin  _

Je n’ai pas mal.

Seulement un étrange sens de paix.

Je regarde mes frères, et je regarde le monstre qui plusieurs de fois s’est fait passer pour un ami.

Je le hais.

Ou peut-être, en réalité, je hais moi-même car je m’aperçois que je suis comme lui.

Ses regardes stupéfaits se posent sur moi, en me rappelant mon visage quand j’ai attaqué maman.

J’ai envie de pleurer. Je ne voulais pas, et eux non plus.

Albus se rapproche de moi, mais c’est trop tard.

Je tombe, inanimée, en fermant les yeux.

Je voudrais lui dire que ce n’est pas sa faute, mais la vie m’abandonne.

Une inutile, malsaine, nuisible vie.

_ La douleur de la mort _

J’ai toujours aimé mon travail.

Pas cette nuit.

Cette nuit je ne voyais pas brûlures causée par quelques potions mal tournée, ou blessures graves, égide de sortilèges inexperts.

Cette nuit, a venue me voir la Mort.

Douleur et souffrance passaient sous mes yeux, presque insouciant de ce que je sentais devant eux, comme si j’étais là seulement pour exaucer ses besoins.

J’échouais, devant corps qui n’allaient pas rouvrir les yeux.

Je courais, en essayant de poursuivre ses âmes, mais ils étaient trop vites pour moi.

La Mort imprégnait cet endroit. Et j’étais resté toute seule à lutter contre elle.

_ La douleur de l’absence  _

Trahi.

Trahi en pensant que je pouvais être plus important que tout.

Mais tu n’as pas arrêté de m’accuser de la mort de ta maudite sœur, seulement pour ne devoir pas admettre que la baguette qui avait lancé le coup mortel pouvait être la tienne.

Je ris de toi, de ta fougue en vouloir m’arracher comme si j’étais une racine empoisonnée.

Les murs de Nurmengard se serrent à mon autour, mais je ne me rends pas compte.

Le seul que je peux penser, ce que tu as fait tes choix.

Je ne te hais pas pour ça. J’en seulement souffre.

_ La douleur de la vengeance _

Je regarde ces murs avec un sourire sardonique dans les lèvres.

Je ferme les yeux pour un moment, et mon esprit se promène sur les cadavres de sales sang de bourbe qui vont gésir ici, comme avertissement pour mes fous camarades, trop condescendants avec cette honte du monde de la magie qui sont les sang de bourbe.

Ils vont payer pour avoir venu au monde, avec son inutile et misérable vie.

Pour avoir infecté les murs de la noble Poudlard.

Je dis bonjour au basilic, l’arme qui va me donner la victoire.

Je m’éloigne d’un pas vite, accompagné par l’écho de cries qui encore doivent arriver, mais qui ne vont pas tarder à imprégner cette chambre de pure agonie.

_ La douleur de la reddition  _

Sa voix, pleine de rage.

Ses yeux, de douleur.

Mon peuple et moi, on souffrait sa colère, sans réagir.

Jusqu’à je réalisai ce qu’il nous demandait.

Il nous demandait de trahir tout ça donc on croyait, tout ça qu’on professait.

D’être asservis.

Je n’aimais pas que se m’appelait lâche, cette était ma justification.

La vérité était que, même que je haïssais l’humanité, je ne pouvais pas soutenir la vue de l’angoisse dans son regard.

Je levai les yeux vers les étoiles, en y cherchant des signes.

« On va combattre. » je craquai, sans défense devant le pur désespoir.

_ La douleur du sang _

Je n’ai jamais aimé l’Avada Kedavra.

C’est trop soigné, trop vite, peu satisfaisant.

Je suis le roi du Chaos.

Dans la nuit, quand je lis dans les regards qui croisent le mien la pure terreur, la confusion, pour moi c’est ça la réelle drogue. 

Il ne s’agit pas de tuer.

Il s’agit de _douleur_. De _sang_. De _peur_.

Car ils sont tous hommes, et personne ne veut se salir les mains.

Je suis un animal, et je vis du goût de la chair sous les dents.

Son horreur est mon oxygène.

Son sang est mon eau.

Je suis un monstre. Et être ça, est _entêtante._


End file.
